lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Cordelia Starling
Cordelia Starling '(コーディリア・スターリング ''Kōdiria Sutāringu) is Juliet and Rosalind Starling's older sister. Throughout the game, Cordelia acts as a rather blunt mentor to Juliet, directing her on how to better her profficiency as a zombie hunter. For a large portion of Juliet's trek towards the cathedral, Cordelia assists her, covering her with sniper rifle fire and clearing obstacles that would block her way. She is voiced by Linda Cardellini in the English version and Mayumi Asano in the Japanese version. ''Lollipop Chainsaw Cordelia is first encountered by Juliet at the Stadium, where she is seen climbing onto Vikke's flying viking ship. Upon seeing her, Cordelia is reminded that Juliet is to receive a gift presented from her. She then drops off a gift box, attached to a parachute that is lightly gliding through San Romero, waiting for Juliet to obtain it. Cordelia then revisits Juliet, when the two encounter at the Swimming pool at the Stadium. Seeing Nick's head she reacts in defense, until she is explained that it is Juliet's boyfriend, detached from his body. Distracted from Vikke's Ship, it begins to fly off. Juliet and Cordelia then perform a maneuver in order for Juliet to reach his ship. Cordelia also forgets Nick's name. Cordelia is encountered once again in Stage 5, at the Cathedral, when aiding Juliet to defeat the final purveyor. Cordelia begins sniping and shooting the upcoming zombies that attack Juliet. Until Juliet reaches the construction site, Cordelia runs out of bullets, leaving Juliet off to fend on her own. Cordelia is only seen again at the end, where she is seen assisting Gideon Starling. Biographical Information *'Occupation: a Zombie Hunter with Attitude! *'Relation': Juliet's older sister *'Known as': The best sniper amongst zombie hunters. *'Favourite weapon': L115A3 Long Range Rifle *'Turn-ons': Guns, quesadillas and bullet wounds in her enemies. *'Turn offs': Talking in movie theaters, the color blue and sea monsters. Character Description Appearance Cordelia like her sisters has short blond hair (with a few brunette streaks), blue eyes and fair Caucasian skin. In contrast to her other siblings, Cordelia face appears to be much more scuplted and toned. She wears a white Ike jacket that is unbuttoned and cut off below her chest. Underneath reveals a transparent shirt that has leather trimming, a buckled emblem in the center with black and white Victorian-themed lace across the middle. She wears slimming black pants, with high heeled boots that have a particular design and a pair of gloves on each hand. Other accessories include her blue necklace, belt chains around her pants and a belt with a prominent square buckle. Personality Cordelia is the most distinguishable in comparison to her younger siblings. As a rifling expert, Cordelia is heavily skilled with long range weapons along with cunning and physical expertise. She also appears to be the smartest of her siblings, as she has shown to be clever in her actions that allow her to progress and survive throughout San Romero. Despite this, Cordelia still retains the oblivious nature that the rest of her sisters have. This is noted with her inappropriate reaction to meeting Nick without his body, and a possible short-term memory, when Cordelia forgets Nick's name. Powers 'Abilities' *'Rifle Skills': Cordelia is appreciated for her special talents in rifling skills. This is completely acknowledged early within the game, when Juliet mentions about Cordelia winning a gold medal, in the'' ISSF World Shooting Championships''. *'Minor Athletic Ability': When infiltrating Vikke, Cordelia has shown minor athletic ability, when she manages to ride on the back of Vikke's ship unnoticed and with ease. This is later explored, when she helps Juliet perform a maneuver in order to get on Vikke's Ship. 'Weaknesses' *'Arsenal Limitations': Later in Stage 5, Cordelia unwillingly stops aiding Juliet, as Cordelia later runs out of bullets to protect her from zombies. Symbolism Cordelia may be a symbolic reflection of Juliet's enjoyment for excessive violence. As seen in the game, Cordelia will frequently be determined in the harming or defeat of various zombies. Similarly, both her and Juliet are well-trained in combat, showing no signs of capable defeat. This could be interpreted as symbolic of Juliet's unusually high knowledge in defense and particular choices in weapons. Quotes UNDER CONSTRUCTION. ' Trophies/Achievements Trivia * As the rest of the infamous Starling sisters, she's named after a Shakespeare character. In her case, Cordelia, youngest of three daughters from ''King Lear (~1603-1606). In Lollipop Chainsaw, she turns this around as the oldest of the Starling sisters. Gallery '''Fact Screen Images Cordelia on Ship.png|Moments before Fact Screen Cordelia.JPG|Cordelia's Fact Screen Base Cordelia Fact Screen.png|The Fact Screen 'Concept Art' Cordelia Illustrations.JPG|Cordelia Illustrations Cordelia Sketches.JPG|Cordelia Sketches Cordelias Striped Gun.JPG|Cordelia's Weapon 'In-Game Images' Lollipop Chainsaw Allies Cordelia Starling.jpg|See you in a few! Cordelia 2.jpg|Cordelia with her Rifle lollipop-chainsaw-023.jpg|Cordelia lending a hand See Also *Starling Family *Juliet Starling *Rosalind Starling *Elizabeth Starling *Gideon Starling Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Starling Family